halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora
*Hot **90-130 degrees Fahrenheit **Dry and Humid weather in some desert areas *Cold **-30 to 40 degrees Fahrenheit *Wind, Rain, and Snow |gravity=1g |terrain= |interest= |surfacearea= |landarea |arableland |waterarea |lengthday=24 Earth Hours (Human time) |lengthyear=365 Earth Days (Human time) |species= |otherspecies= |language= *Human **English **French **Portuguese **Arabic **Russian **Spanish **Chinese **Japanese **English *Sangheili - Elite *Kig-Yar - Jackal *Jiralhanae - Brute |population=Several Hundred Million |cities= *Megalopolis (Capital) *Sangheili District |imports= |exports= |affiliation= *Unified Earth Government *Swords of Sanghelios *Sangheili Alliance *Crimson Circle }} Pandora was a planet located in the Altair star system, several light years away from the Sol System. It was a planet much like that of Earth and housed a great variety of Forerunner artifacts throughout the planets vast environments. It was under control of the and later under control of the . The planet was later discovered by a planet explorer, and then colonized by the insurrectionists, who sought to escape UEG control. After the , the planet was then under control of the UEG government and the human population grew immensely. The planet was kept secret, though scientific and military expansion still took place. It was not until after the Human-Covenant war that Pandora became home to many different Covenant races. Due to the amount of Forerunner artifacts on the planets surface, both Human and Sangheili had reached tier 2 on the . It is still unknown whether they will be able to reach tier 1. History Forerunner discovery The planet was first built and discovered by the Forerunners and was under control of the . They were responsible for creating and maintaining the planets ecosystems. Afterwords, the planet was handed over to the , who were responsible for designing and constructing the majority of the Forerunners' advanced technology throughout the planet. Forerunner-Flood war During the Forerunner-flood war, the master builder, known as Faber, created builder security in hopes to combat the flood and secure the planet itself. After numerous experimentation's, the flood slowly but steady evolved into a total new lifeform, the Devourers. Although most of the Devourers were eradicated after the experimentation's, some proved to be too strong and instead were contained in a contamination facility in the Valley of Shadows. Colonization By 2500, the planet was founded by Allan Travers, who stumbled upon the planet. Economy Geography The surface of Pandora offers a wide range of oceans, arctic tundra, grasslands, deserts, and mountains, and different kinds of forests. Climate Large areas of Pandora's surface are subject to extreme weather such as tropical cyclones, hurricanes, or typhoons that dominate life in those areas, while many other places are subject to earthquakes, landslides, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions, tornadoes, sinkholes, blizzards, floods, droughts, wildfires, and other calamities and disasters. Forerunner Artifacts Maps *Apple of Eden - A forerunner device that, once used, it would project a map allowing the users to find the most powerful forerunner artifacts on Pandora. Supporting Artifacts Supporting artifacts were less powerful artifacts OR were used to access the more powerful artifacts by providing access or additional information to other forerunner objects and sites. *Forerunner crystal - Acquired by ONI in 2560 and used for research purposes. *Shards of Light - Unlike its dark counterpart, The Shards of Light was a forerunner object divided into three pieces and hidden in different regions on Pandora, one of them was located in the capital city of Megalopolis. Once all three were combined, it would create a key to unlocking the Divine Sphere. *Shards of Darkness - The Shards of Darkness was a forerunner object that was divided into two pieces and hidden on separate ends of Pandora, each half located in extreme climates, one hot and one cold. Once the two halves were combined, it would create a key to unlocking Pandora's Box. Powerful Artifacts *Divine Sphere - The divine sphere was a powerful forerunner artifact that when used by a skilled user, the artifact would create a strong gravitational pull and particle denigration. *Pandora's Box - A Precursor artifact that contained a highly dangerous plague that anyone has known. Category:Planets Category:UEG Colonies